


Transformers One Shots

by mothmagiks



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sad Ending, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmagiks/pseuds/mothmagiks
Summary: Mainly MTMTE/LL, but some Prime and TFA too. Some NSFW, some SFW. I take requests, but no OCs.
Relationships: Blitzwing (Transformers)/You, Brainstorm (Transformers)/You, Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Bulkhead (Transformers)/You, Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson, Chromedome (Transformers)/You, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)/You, Cyclonus (Transformers)/You, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/You, Jazz (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Perceptor (Transformers)/You, Prowl (Transformers)/You, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Rewind (Transformers)/You, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/You, Skids (Transformers)/You, Starscream (Transformers)/You, Swerve (Transformers)/You, Tailgate (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus (Transformers)/You, Whirl (Transformers)/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. [Rules/Disclaimers]

Thank you for taking the time to read this page!

First and foremost: I do not own the Transformers franchise or any other franchises mentioned, I just write the fanfiction. 

Request no-nos:

  * OCs
  * Literally OCs
  * That’s it



Request Specialties:

  * Angst
  * Smut
  * Detailed angst and [trigger warning] stuff



Requests are always opened! I just can’t guarantee I'll get around to yours. :)

-Moth


	2. Stars | Swerve x Reader [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the lonely bartender falls in love with the reader. 
> 
> Warnings: Spice and Smut
> 
> Word Count: 5600+
> 
> Important Lesser-Known Vocab:  
> Orn - the equivalent of 13 Earth days.   
> Breem - roughly 8.3 Earth minutes.

Swerve had to do a double-take; there was absolutely no way there was a human in his bar. It had to be someone's avatar, someone trying to fuck with him, maybe Skids or Whirl -- it had to be Whirl, right?

"Hey, everything alright?" your voice was soft and warm and...real. 

_ Primus, is it an actual human? But how did they get on the ship? Are they a stowaway? How come nobody else is freaking out? Am I the weird one here? They're talking to me, oh scrap, what did they say? How could I be so rude- _

"H-hello?" You leaned forward, waving your hands in front of Swerve's optics, hoping they'd come back online. 

"Yeah! Haha! Sorry about that!" 

You smiled, relieved, and drew your hand back to yourself, setting it against the counter to help lift your body up. 

"Not a problem at all, everything alright up there, you look like you saw a ghost." Your voice purred like a protoform's alt; it drew him in.

"I'm alright, thanks though! Who did you say you were?"  _ Good job, Swerve, act natural. It's not like this human just popped out of nowhere, and everyone's acting like it's okay. _

"Y/n!" Your smile was almost blinding, "I'm one of Earth's liaisons assigned to Cybertron, I was recently transported to the Lost Light to maintain contact with this band of perfect misfits." Your laugh, Primus, your laugh was hearty and enchanting. "I'm surprised you didn't know about me, there was a huge announcement a few days ago."

_ There was? _

"The bar keeps me pretty busy nowadays, y'know. I end up missing out on pretty critical information." he shrugged casually, or as casually as he could with his fans trying desperately to cool down his system. 

"So you own this joint then?" 

"Yeah -- it's actually a pretty funny story-" he went to ramble but instead decided it might be best to not bore you if he were to keep you around. "-that you probably don't want to hear. What can I get for ya?"

Were his optics failing, or did you look a little dejected? 

"Well, whatcha got? Rodimus said you might have something organic -- I can't digest energon like you 'bots, So whiskey or rum is fine." you didn't need to explain; Swerve knew about humans, he knew a lot about humans, but he wouldn't bore you with that. No, he had the chance of a lifetime before him; he could play it cool, get to know you, get to be someone you like. 

"Organic?" He repeated, like an idiot. "Uh, y-yeah. I picked up some whiskey, malt beers, and uh moonshine I believe. They were colony traders a few stops back." his fans blew harder at the stars in your eyes. Primus, he never knew humans could actually hold stars in their eyes, but here you were, sitting on his counter with constellations twinkling. 

"Moonshine, the whole bottle!" You said excitedly. 

His spark shot tingles through his body at your eager stance. But even then -

"The whole bottle?" Even he knew that would get a human messed up, hell, a few shots of it would -- he's educated, he watches human movies. But then again, maybe if you were drunk, you'd be more likely to hang around. 

"Yes sir, I'll pay you double what you paid for it -- I haven't had a good bottle of moonshine in ages." 

_ If all the signs were positives, how could he say no? _

"On the house." A signature charming grin showed off his pearly dentae. And the few shanix that bottle cost him was worth watching the constellations dance in your bright eyes. His fans kicked into overdrive. 

"What's the occasion?" Your voice was a melody, a song that Swerve would never tire of. And when your fingertips grazed his digits, ever so lightly as you grasped the bottle, he almost shut down his processor. He didn't answer immediately, though; he watched with intense, overwhelming emotion as you popped the bottle open and took a swig like it was water. 

_ Oh, Primus, they would look so good stretched across the bar, a drunken smile on their soft skin, dancing --  _ **_dancing_ ** _. They'd be a new attraction, one that I could brag about more than anything- did they ask me a question? _

"I'm sorry?" He asked, grabbing a cup to clean and fill with a high grade as he spotted a regular coming his way. 

"I asked what the occasion was. People don't usually shell out 100 Shanix of booze, Swerve." His fans stuttered for a moment, as did his processor. The way you said his name, so innocently, so sweet, yet so demanding. 

He wondered briefly how you would sound with his spike buried in you. But shook that thought from his mind as he answered you. Shooting his shot...somewhat. 

"'S not every day a stunning human walks into my bar." Swerve didn't have much to lose, but he regretted them as the words slipped out because now he did; your company. You had been there for only a couple breen, but they were spark-racing moments that he didn’t wish to end... 

You took his comment in stride, though, and rose your bottle up, "I'll cheers to that," You snickered, taking another swing like a champion. There was a beat of silence between you and Swerve as he served another customer. 

"So some bots say you're quite the storyteller, Swerve." Did your voice get hotter? Were his audials working correctly? "Care to entertain me with a few?"

"You..." He almost couldn't believe it. Forget almost; he couldn't believe his audials at all. "You want to hear a story?" He nearly shattered the glass in his servo but managed to catch it in time. 

"Is that a problem? You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand if it's something personal-"

"N-no! It's not that, it's just that people don't really like listening to me talk like that."

The smile on your features was so reassuring, so perfect, and welcoming that you didn't have to answer verbally for him to understand. 

So he went off, rambling about how he and Skids found the bar and how he would actually open it with Blurr, but that's another story. Another story he promptly told right after the first. That leads to another story. Eventually, it was time to close the store, and your bottle was gone, but the smile never left your face. 

"-But I can talk about that another cycle -- did you want me to walk you to your habsuite?"

_ Please say no. I don't think I could handle getting any closer to you. _

"I'd really like that," You slurred, sitting up. 

_ Frag. _

"Yeah, of course, j-just lemme finish here and lock up for the night." You remained silent and watched him with your constellation eyes as he showed people out of the bar and half-after wiping down the tables.

He could've sworn you mumbled something under your breath, but he didn't push to find out what you had said. 

☆

The walk to your habsuite was far from quiet as Swerve anxiously rambled about any and everything: few patrons at the bar that gave him trouble, how he just realized that he actually lives a pipe dream, how busy your life must be as a liaison. Anything he could think of. 

"You really can talk someone's audial off," You interrupted, stopped at a door more petite than the usual habsuite door, but not too small; your habsuite must be tailored to your size, or at least somewhere around it. 

Swerve opened his mouth to apologize but realized he didn't have to. You weren't annoyed in the slightest. In fact, your face seemed to almost be glowing-- you were happy.

"Thanks for the booze, the stories, and the walk." You hummed, hazy, and drunk. "I'll be sure to stop by the bar tomorrow for another story. And this time, I'm paying for my drink!" You entered your habsuite, leaving an overwhelmed Swerve to his own silence, trying to process your words and their meanings while his fans blasted loud and clear.

Was it a stretch to say you enjoyed his company?

_ Primus _ .

☆

"-and that's about it. We all had to jump on him until he triggered his t-cog and then drive him back to the ship. It was hilarious." He finished gleefully, reciting the story of the one time Ultra Magnus got overcharged. Your chime-like laughter shot through his audials and directly to his spark; a jolt of happiness warmed him. 

You had been showing up every day, sitting on the counter, sipping a drink, and listening to Swerve's stories for at least an orn or so. A few times, he wondered if you were actually listening to him, but when he would glance in your direction, you had barely moved. Your head was in your hand, a smile on your face, and your eyes digging intense holes into his chassis. You hung on to every word he said, sometimes your lips moved to repeat his words, you soaked in everything and responded accordingly. 

His favorite was getting you to laugh at his jokes, not some soft laugh or a hearty chuckle, he liked it when you cried out with laughter -- when a few surrounding bots turned their attention to you questioningly, when you bellowed, he couldn't help but feel like he hit a gold mine. Your face would tint with color, and your breath would escape you, you would plead for him to stop as if he had any control over it.

It was enchanting. It ignited a burning in Swerve's chassis. How you had him under such a spell was beyond him, but he didn't even think about complaining, not even for an astrosecond. 

He often caught himself thinking about you, wondering if you felt the same way. Wondering if you would say yes to a date with him. Perhaps just a movie night in, you spoke often about enjoying a good Earth movie every now and again.

_Even if they said no to a date, they’d still like it._ The bartender reasoned with himself in a moment of silence. _It would just be a friend-date. A date with my Amica Endura-_ he paused. Were you really his best friend? After knowing him for only a couple of Earth weeks, did he really-

"Hey, Y/n," the foreign voice was enough to pull Swerve from his thoughts, his optics landing on the 'bot looking down at you, trapping you between his arms and the counter. 

Swerve would've stepped in, but the look on your face froze him to his spot -- you weren't bothered in the slightest. Instead, a mischievous smile curled at your lips as your head tipped upwards to stare into your admirer's yellow optics. 

"What's up?" You hummed, and just like that, the 'bot was wrapped around your finger and drawn in. 

"I was just wondering if you'd wanna ditch this place and spend the night in my habsuite -- doin' things that'd blow your mind-- you ain't ever been with a 'bot, yeah?" He offered a drunken lilt to his voice. "You're just so cute, an' small -- Primus you'd look like a real diamond on my shoulder, y/n." 

Swerve could handle the backhanded offer, but the honest, genuine compliments made him sick. But even more so was the smile still on your lips. 

"That's so sweet of you," You hummed. "But I'm here as a liaison, I'm not really looking for a relationship." Your tone was light and cheery; how could someone be heartbroken when you spoke? The bot didn't show a sign of being hurt in the slightest, but you still continued. "Although, if i remember correctly -- that spicy little femme; the one with the purple and green decals, was just asking about you." You sipped your drink, pointing to the small minibot drinking her high-grade with saddened optics. "Now if you're looking for a gem, she outshines a star. Promise." With a wink, the conversation was over, and the large bot rushed off to his newfound fixation. 

"Wow, you handled that really well," Swerve complimented, albeit a bit uneasy. Did you really mean that you weren't looking for a relationship?

_ Just because they aren’t looking doesn't mean they won't stumble into one. _

"My buddies on Earth said I could sell a CD to the deaf -- I was a car sales woman. You'd be surprised how many talents that job and this one have in common." You snickered, turning back to the red and white bot, eyes still swirling with interest. 

"Yeah, well, drink for the brave?" He wasn't sure what he was doing. Trying to get you drunk so you'd ask him to take you home again? Trying to lighten the mood that only he seems to realize has spoiled?

"No thanks, how about some casual chat?" You offered, and even if he wanted to say no, he would have never willed himself to. "You talk about Earth movies a lot, got any favorites?"

"I just watched Ghostbusters not too long ago -- thought that was pretty hilarious." He shrugged, trying to ignore his fans blasting, but it was hard when your body wracked with giggles. 

"Really? Never thought of you as a ghost guy," You hummed, wiping an invisible tear from your eye. "I have both of them on DVD, though-"

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah! Care to join me later tonight? We can watch it on my habsuite." Your words were so fluid, the invitation so smooth, and the smile on your face sold him. 

_ Is this a date? Should I ask if it's a date? But if they say no, it'll be embarrassing, and what if they don’t even like you like that? Oh, Primus, they’re staring with those soft eyes. What do I say? _

"S-sure!"  _ Curse this flawed voice box. _

☆

It wasn't that big of a room -- the size of a single habsuite, but it was big enough for you -- as there was a kitchen, a small room he assumed was your bathroom, a closet -- it was very homey, very domestic, very...human. 

But before he could dwell too much on the decorations, you had beckoned him to the berth. It had been modified to hold a mattress and had been adorned with blankets and pillows. It looked comfier than just a metal slab. You were about 1/16th the size of the bed, IF that. 

But it suited you. 

"Alright Swerve," You hummed, fixing the blankets and pillows to surround you. You looked up, adventure and excitement in your eyes. "Prepare to be amazed!" You grabbed a remote and turned on the large TV across your room -- the DVD having already been put in. 

He wasn't sure if the lilt in your voice was from the whiskey or from the excitement, but honestly, he didn't mind either way. Your voice was music no matter what. 

But with his system acting up, he couldn't contain his talking through the movie -- optics trained on the TV and mouth moving a mile a minute. But you made no move to stop him. Instead, the few times he spared glances in your direction, you were focused entirely on him, head on your curled knees and eyes wide and happy. 

His fans were constantly changing between loud and fucking obnoxious, but there was little he could do -- you just made him feel so...warm.

When the second movie was about halfway through, you had suddenly appeared next to him; your small body leaned against him, tired and drunk. His chassis vibrated with the contact. He wished for nothing more than to get away from you. Not in a wrong way, but in an embarrassed, self-struggling way. 

He concluded that you must be drunk to be this close to him; Primus, he could even feel your soft breathing against his arm. 

"Hey Swerve," Your voice was delicate, tired, worn. But it still startled him enough to jump. Not trusting his voice box, he decided to look at you, and humming to acknowledge your voice was enough. "Would  _ you _ ever consider dating a human?"

His fans sputtered, stopped, and then kicked into overdrive. 

_ What?  _ "E-excuse me?"  _ Say yes.  _ "I…"  _ I think about a relationship with you.  _ "I wouldn't say it's exactly on the table…"

Your eyes widened immediately—false realization. 

"O-oh!" You jumped, removing yourself from his side. Why did he say that?! WHY? You were right there, he had you, and he malfunctioned. "Sorry for asking out of the blue," You sputtered. "I-I was just trying to get a feel of 'bots ideas of interspecies relationships is all. A...a, um, new report that sprung to mind today…" Your face was a deep pink, and you grabbed at your blankets in embarrassment. He didn't even notice until you were back on your other end of the berth, wrapped in blankets again.

He wanted to purge his tank, run away, scream his love for you over the intercom, Primus, he wanted to pounce on you, kiss you, hold you. Something -- anything. 

But his body was frozen. His chassis was aching. And he had no one to be mad at except himself. 

"Let's just get back to the movie, yeah? I-it's my favorite part!" You were an expert at hiding emotions -- maybe if the stars were in your eyes, he would've believed you. 

But they weren't there, and you were so far away, and it was his fault. Silence filled the habsuite when the movie ended. 

"Haha, gosh I still love these movies. Totally a childhood favorite. What'd you think, Swerve?" you hummed as if nothing happened 25 kilks ago. 

"It was a good movie." he managed a smile. "I-I'm pretty drained though-- I'm probably gonna go recharge for a while."  _ Stay. Explain. Tell her how you feel _ .

"Sure thing, not a problem." Of course, you sounded dejected. "I hope you rest well! We'll have to do movie night again -- maybe next time we can invite a few more friends -- I know Rodimus would love a good action movie." 

For the first time, Swerve didn't respond intentionally. By the time you were finished, the door to the habsuite was closing. 

_ Friends. _

☆

You pulled your knees close to your body, trying desperately to hide the sobs that were sure to leave your throat sore in the morning. 

_ Damn it, y/n.  _ You viciously wiped your cheeks raw.  _ You always do this, you piece of shit. You still fall head over heels for some cute person, only to be deceived by their charms. _ You tossed the blankets off from you and dropped from the bed to get to your restroom.  _ When are you gonna learn that love is a dream, and dreams aren’t real? _

The warm water helped to calm yourself, but not enough to stop the tears. You held on to a lot of hope for Swerve. He was so charming, so funny, and such a hard worker for the things he enjoys. He makes an effort for people and for himself. The ambition was just so attractive. 

Perhaps you looked too into how he acted around you, and maybe he just worked that way around people he hadn’t known for a while. Perhaps he didn’t like humans -- it wasn’t a unique ideal on the ship; Whirl had no interest in you even breathing around him. 

But you didn’t like Whirl; you like Swerve. His desperate underdog mentality, his jokes… a sob ripped from your throat...he was so perfect, and you went and screwed things up. 

You didn’t have time for heartbreak right now; you had reports to write...

☆

He needed to talk to you, desperately. 

He had thought so much about you, your question, smile, touches, and constant visits; you liked him. You really liked him, and he had to go be an aft about it. 

After you dedicated so much of your time listening to him, watching him, being with him. After you have spent weeks with him, this is how he treats you?

Sure, he got nervous because you were touching him. Because his dreams and fantasies no longer seemed like such, they were so close to reality that they scared him.

_ Primus, I really am a piston rod _ . 

He searched frantically around the bar, hoping you would come to him, hoping you would stop by and act as nothing happened. He really hoped you would show up… but it didn't happen. 

A few regulars had asked about your sudden disappearance, to which he could only smile and shrug. But he waited and even kept the bar opened a little longer, desperation acting as a motivator. But you didn't walk through those doors. Not that night or the next, or for the next week. 

It was like you no longer existed, like life returned to how it was before you downed a bottle of whiskey and listened to his stories -- he didn't like that life. There was no sign that you ever stayed here, hell, where there was no sign of you anywhere. Other than your habsuite, which he was too damn scared to go anywhere near. 

Sure he wanted you to go to his bar; he wanted you to go to him; he feared what would happen if he went to you instead. Would you be confused, angry, or just all-around stubborn? Would you forgive him if he groveled at your feet, or would you find him pathetic? Would you kick him away or open your arms wide? 

Well, it seemed that luck wasn't on his side, as he was walking down the long corridor to his habsuite, at the same time you emerged from Tailgate and Cyclonus' room. 

He didn’t realize you were friends with them, but it made sense, Tailgate was such a pure-pumped ‘bot, and cyclonus was...well either way, you were there in front of him.

Swerve stopped in his tracks, wide optics staring at you as you waved over your shoulder to the two bots, a pearly smile on your dusted pink face. Your voice was smooth and sweet, and when your eyes landed on him, he wanted to purge his tank. 

"Hey Swerve," You hummed, less enthusiastic than you had just been but still sweet enough to be considered kind. What were you going to say next? Ask him how he was? What's he doing out here this late? Something cute, maybe? But nothing came from your mouth. You continued your walk away from him. Saying he was shocked would’ve been an understatement. 

_ Go after her _ .

Why couldn't he just call out to you? Out of all times to shut up, now was not the time -- but his voice wouldn't work. It was full of quiet sobs as coolant leaked from his optics. How could he just let you slip away? 

His servos tightened, dentae barred, a painful lament heard. And he dove forward. But you seemed so fast for a human. 

He turned to his alt mode and drove after you, making it around the corner just in time for you to open your habsuite. 

Your face was no longer bright but relatively empty and sad; the stars in your eyes had all fallen. 

"Swerve?" 

When did he get next to you? Nevermind that, there was no time; he just needed to say something, open his mouth and say something, anything. 

"Did you want to come in?" You beat him to the punch, again. You stepped aside, ushering him inside, a soft smile returning to your cheery face. 

"So, what's bothering you?" You hummed, setting your bag down, taking off your shoes, and moving to the wardrobe area to thumb through clothing. 

"It's," he gulped. "It's about the other night." he watched you closely, noting the falter in your actions. "W-what I said about inter-species relationships. I um…"

_ Lied. I lied. I lied, and I am in love with you. _

"Swerve if you're worried about my feelings, I'm okay, really. I figured a lot of cybertronians wouldn't be comfortable being with an organic, so it's okay." your smile was sad, and your eyes sparkled with tears. "Really." he might've believed you if your voice didn't crack. 

_ Were my knees always so weak? _

"N-no. That's not what I was gonna say," your gaze was intense, a hopeful spark ignited. Oh, Primus, how amazing your eyes were. How lovely and warm and so emotional. "I, er, I lied." He bowed his head. "I was nervous, um, heh, really nervous. You were just so close and I never thought you would actually like me like that, I thought you were just pitying me, or maybe it was a prank. I dunno, but I was just so scared to lose you as a friend I did what I thought would be right and I pushed you away. B-but when you didn't come back I...I realized I fragged up. I pushed away the only good thing In my life -- not trying to put pressure on you. I'm pretty happy without you but you...you just make my life so full a-and you always listen to my stories, and you're different…" he played with his digits. "You're perfect, and I was scared that you would realize I'm not."

He didn't want to wait for your response, his helm already felt dizzy, and his legs felt wobbly. You had made no move to say anything, and he was too scared to look at your face. 

"I realize it's probably too late," he muttered, almost whimpered. "But...But I just really needed to tell you. You mean so much to me and if you won't have me as a partner, please, I need you as a friend…" He shakily ex-vented. "Ill understand if you won't want that either, though."

He didn't mean to sound so pathetic, Primus; he just wanted to tell you how he felt and leave. And now that he has, he moved towards the exit. 

"Swerve," You rasped with a sniffle. Said bot's body ran cold. "Please stop running away." He had made you cry.

Your soft hand had a tight grip on one of his digits. When he made no move to leave, you pulled him back, leading him to the berth. If it wasn't for the fans going off in his body, one would have thought he was offline. 

"So you don't hate me?" Your voice was so broken. And it was all his fault. 

His optics dared to look at you, but when he did, he couldn't pry them away. 

Your face was flushed, eyes bleary, body shaky. But you still stood tall, staring at the minibot with a sort of determination. When he didn't respond, you took a step closer. 

"In fact, you're saying this was just a misunderstanding because you're a timid piston rod." He deserved the insult; it honestly didn't come as a surprise. But the smile that graced your features as you wiped away your emotions did.

His spark fluttered through his chassis, you were so close, and you were almost vibrating with excitement. He couldn't help the grin on his features -- your happiness was contagious. 

"I'm an idiot," he confirmed, rubbing the back of his helm, trying to lighten the mood even more. "But I want to be your idiot…"

You were inches from his face, and he could see the constellations reconnecting, the relief and the purity swirling in your warm eye. But the smile your lips had curled into was almost teasing, mischievous. 

Before he could make another sound, you had closed the gap, your soft lips unlike the metal he was made of. It was intoxicating; you were intoxicating. 

_ Do not mess this up _ .

[Spicy Warning]

His servos were stiff at his sides now while your hands gently caressed his face, coaxing him to stay, begging him to kiss back. 

His blue optics inspected every bit of your face, every single bit, memorizing it, burning it into his processor. There was not a moment he would have to live without seeing your enthralling features. 

_ So small _ . He cautiously lifted a servo up and rubbed a digit down your back experimentally.  _ So perfect. _ You shuddered under the touch, your lips breaking into a smile. You pulled back just a few centimeters and opened your eyes. 

"You just gonna sit there, or are you gonna kiss me?" You purred, hands dusting down his chassis, applying just enough pressure for him to ease back against the berth. Your knees rested on either of his thighs, warm body pressed against his own, and lips trailing around as they pleased. 

You started placing your loving kisses systematically over his chest plate -- he couldn't help but swoon. He was twice your size, yet you were taking control; you were loving him and decorating him in feathery sweet proclamations of adoration. You, a human.

You worked your way back up, not only kissing his armor but running your hands along with the wiring through his system, even running your tongue sensually along his neck wires. 

"P-primus." he shuttered, servos shooting up to hold your body, one on your buttocks, the other on your side-- one of his digits pressed rather forcefully against your nipple, drawing an accidental moan from your perfect form. 

Swerve had no words; his processor was overwhelmed. He could hardly move as it was. The way you loved him was something he never thought he would experience, least of all with a human. Your lips eventually found his once more, pressing so gently against his own; Swerve's heavy hands pushed you closer, harder, reveling in the feeling of your skin and gentle nature. Very cautiously, he parted his lips, and you took no time to deepen the experience, running your soft, wet tongue along his own glossa, exploring what you could, hands dancing along with his neck cables. 

He felt your muscle tense as you went to pull away, but he wasn't ready to lose you. He wasn't prepared to stop. He wasn't ready to be alone again.

He pulled you close and kissed you with a force that was sure to bruise your lips, but he didn't care, and the smile that broke across your features confirmed that you didn't either. 

His cooling fans had never been so loud in his life, trying rapidly to cool him down before he decided to overheat. But when his digits dug into your lower back and his glossa filled your moaning mouth, he couldn't help but let his head spin. 

Your body was so erotic; his spike couldn't handle this -- his fuel pump was working overtime, trying to replace all the Energon that was traveling to his spike behind his interface panel. If he were a human, he would have a hard time breathing. 

But he wasn't, and even though his warnings were flashing in his processor, he ignored them in favor of the calm and exhilarating feeling of your lust.

[Smut Warning]

You pulled away, pushing yourself onto your knees that still rested on his thighs, hands-on his chassis. "Let's make up for lost time, yeah?" You suggested, trailing your fingers down his body, eyes admiring every bit of him, not a single hint of negative judgment in your gaze.

Your fingers ran over his Autobot insignia, a slight tantalizing smirk on your lips. "Talk about suggestive." You teased. But Swerve had no response; he had turned off his voice box to avoid saying anything embarrassing or making embarrassing noises. He could only shiver helplessly under your lustful look and soft fingertips. 

"For a chatterbot, you're awfully silent, c'mon babe, tell me I'm doin' something right." You pouted playfully, staring down at his interface panel, swirling your fingertip over the sensitive metal. 

Swerve turned his voice box on to respond, but only a string of breathy profanities and praises were audible. 

If there was an emotion stronger than lust, it was plastered all over your body. Want, maybe, or need. Something,  _ something _ , drove you practically crazy, and Swerve could feel it in the way your fingertips pressed harder. Almost embarrassingly fast, his interface panel slid open, his spike standing at attention in front of your erotic body. 

"All for me?" You almost pant, sparks in your eyes, tongue grazing your lips. Swerve was too embarrassed to speak and put his hands over his face. "Don't get shy with me, Swerve." You purred, every voice dripping with unconditional love and praise. 

"Y/n, you-you don't have to do th-" He clenched his jaw, optics wide, as he felt your tongue run along the underside of his spike. "Primus." He gasped, gripping the sheets, optics offlining. 

Was this actually real? Or some fragged-up wet dream about you? 

His spike slamming into the back of your throat shot his optics on; the surges of power through his body warned him of his incoming overload. 

For the first time in probably, his entire life Swerve had managed to remain almost entirely quiet for 10 minutes. 

"I wanna hear you, Swerve." Your voice shook him to the core and triggered unrelenting moans, slurred praises, strangled whimpers, loud pleas. He said anything that came to his overworked mind, working a servo into your hair. 

"Overload for me, handsome." You demanded before shoving his spike to the back of your throat again. Almost on command, he held your head in place as he spilled the pink transfluid down your throat. 

"Oh-my-fragging-primus!" He grunted, ex-venting shakily. He whimpered at the feeling of your throat swallowing around him, milking him for what he's worth.

But eventually, you pulled back and panted, a giant smile on your face. "You taste good, babe." You purred, crawling across his body and leaning towards his face. "Relax," You kissed his chin. "It's my turn now, make me see stars, big boy."

And in one fluid motion, you buried his spike deep inside of you. 

[Smut Ends]

This was going to be a long night.

☆

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to find any misspellings, improper use of slang/terms, or constructive criticisms I would love to hear it!


End file.
